watchersofdathomirfandomcom-20200214-history
The Watchers of Dathomir Wiki
Welcome to The Watchers of Dathomir wiki! Welcome to the Wiki about all things regarding the Star Wars: The Old Republic Guild, The Watchers of Dathomir! The History of Dathomir and its Witches THE HOME OF THE NIGHTSISTERS THE NIGHTSISTER WAS A GROUP OF DATHOMIRI WITCHES WHO USED THE DARK SIDE OF THE FORCE. THOUGH THEY USE THE DARK SIDE, THEIR POWERS AND ABILITIES ARE QUITE DIFFERENT FROM THE SITH LORDS, WHICH CAUSED CONFUSION AMONG JEDI SCHOLARS AS TO WHO OR WHAT THEY REALLY WERE.WE AS SISTERS HAVE A SPECIAL TRAIT OF TRAINING THE LOVELY BEAST CALLED THE RANCOR. THE HISTORY OF OUR BELOVED NIGHTSISTERS The Witches of Dathomir had a long tradition of exiling darksiders and others who broke their ancient code to live outside the warrior clans in solitude and contemplation. However, at some point in the waning days of the Galactic Republic, the exile Gethzerion began to gather these outcasts to form a new clan, which became the Nightsisters. Over time, this group came to resemble the traditional clans and started to expand, raising its own children to heed the power of the dark side, although they did not regard it in those terms. While the other clans were reluctant to forcibly oppose them, their numbers rose steadily, counting approximately one hundred in 8 ABY. It was known that during the Clone Wars the Night Sisters were in-league with Count Dooku.. This faction of dark side users were under the control of Sai Sircu and Yansu Grjak. Dooku had recruited them into the Confederacy of Independent Systems to help with espionage but their true goals are their own. They were involved in the plot to smuggle and make use of lightsaber crystals which made the Jedi Council aware of this new threat. At the time, they were allied with Count Dooku and his mysterious master who they betrayed in order to achieve their own goals. After the defeat at Yavin 4, the Empire established a prison colony on Dathomir. Gethzerion aided them, tracking down escapees and renegades, hoping to obtain passage offworld. When Emperor Palpatine came to learn the true extent of Gethzerion's dark power, however, he came to fear the formidable threat she posed to him. He had all the ships stationed on Dathomir destroyed and detached a fleet group to enforce a quarantine on the planet in order to keep her grounded. The Nightsisters then took over the Imperial prison, and enslaved all the stranded Imperials stationed there, trying but failing to cobble together an escape craft. Despite this, there were several Nightsisters, such as Silri, who apparently managed to escape this fate. They allied themselves with Tyber Zann of the Zann Consortium. The nightsisters fought on the side of the Zann Consortium riding mighty Rancors. Other escapees included Charal, who ended up on Endor. In 8 ABY, when a number of the Rebellion's heroes were stranded on Dathomir, Gethzerion made a deal with Warlord Zsinj that in exchange for turning over Han Solo, the Nightsisters would get access to a ship so they could escape the planet. However, Zsinj double-crossed them and had twoImperial Star Destroyers fire upon their escape shuttle, killing them all. Rebirth Around 23 ABY, a new clan of Nightsisters was formed by Tamith Kai in the Great Canyon. This clan accepted males and treated them as equals instead of slaves, as opposite to traditional Dathomiri society. The best of the clan were sent to the Shadow Academy for more training, with the rest remaining in the Great Canyon. Unlike the traditional Nightsisters, this new clan was heavily influenced by Imperial Dark Jedi teachings and drew upon the dark side of the Force as a concept. The fate of those left behind after the Shadow Academy fell is unknown, although at least one of them, Lomi Plo , later left the planet after the second imperium fall. The first Nightsister clan tended to display ruptured blood vessels (bruises) on their bodies especially around their eyes, a corruption due to constant use of the dark side of the Force. Many higher Jedi Masters like Yoda also believed it was their power to manipulate weather patterns that made their appearances so rare. For unknown reasons, perhaps Imperial Dark Jedi training, this was not true for their later successors. There was no "uniform" for the Nightsisters, and each wore clothing that suited them personally, although most tended towards black robes and cloaks, adorned with tribal jewelry and accessories. Many of them also had unusually pale skin, which was perhaps painted. Nightsisters were known to be able to empower swords and other simple weapons with the Force, making them unbreakable even to lightsabersThey also use their Force powers to control rancors. Other Knowledge A failed Jedi named Allya found herself exiled to an obscure prison colony on Dathomir, Using her meager Force training. she rose up against the overseers, subjugated the other prisoners and learned to tame the planet's fierce natural predators, the rancors. Allya's female descendants became the ruling class on dathomir, and like her they were strong in the Force. Allya taught her children what little she knew about the Force and they passed it to their children, until Dathomiri understanding of the Force came to resemble shamanistic magic and its users "witches". Over the centuries, Dathomiri Force witches occasionally fell to the dark side and were exiled from their clans for their evil acts. Such dark Force witches came to be known as Nightsisters and practiced more violent forms of Force "magic". Where light side Force witches learned to work with their environment, the Nightsisters bend the environment to their will and were able to call forth rain, wind, and lightening, to climb spiderlike on vertical surfaces, and to control the weak minded like virtual puppets. The most powerful of the Nightsisters was a aged crone named Gethzerion. The ancient hag Gerthzerion was once an extremely beautiful and ambitious young Dathomiri witch with a promising future. Gethzerion was the second daughter of Augwynne, the Clan Mother of the Singing Mountain Clan. But Gethzerion and Augwynne frequently clashed on interpretations of The Book of Law, the text passed down to the witches of Dathomir by the original Force witch, Alllya. Gethzerion believed that the more dangerous spells mentioned in Allya's writings were not meant never to be used, but to be used only by the most skilled witch. No matter how well reasoned Gethzerion felt her arguments were, the fianl decision awlays rested with Augwynne - who never failed to rule agaist using the powerful and destructive magic. Eventually, Gethzerion realized that the only way she would change the interpretation of The Book of Law would be when Augwynne was dead, and she, Gethzerion, was the finall authority in the Singing Mountain Clan. The only problem was the Augwynne was healthy and strong and Gethzerion was impatient. Gethzerion sought out another malcontent in the clan, a Force witch named Baritha. The two began plotting to murder Augwynne. With her mother out of the way, Gethzerion believed she was the natural choice to replace lead the clan. Then Gethzerion and Baritha could begin studying the more powerful rituals in The Book of Law at their leisure. Unfortunately, younger sister, Kara 'Teel, who died - not Augwynne. When Augwynne learned that Gethzerion planned the "accident" -and why - she was left with no choice but to exile Baritha and Gethzerion. Though it broke her heart to do so, she knew it was the only way to separate Getherion from The Book of Law and give her daughter a chance to cleanse her spirit so she can return peacefully to her clan. But circumstances conspired to drive a wedge even farther between the two exiled Force witches and the Singing Mountain Clan. Attacked by three other outcast Force witches, Baritha and Gethzerion managed to prevail, slaying two of the three attackers. The survivor begged to be spared, and promised her loyalty in exchange for mercy. Though Baritha wanted to kill the third one as well, Gethzerion realized that she did not need to rule the Singing Mountain Clan if she wer leader of her own clan, a clan more powerful than Augwynne's - one that could take The Book of Law by force Gethzerion and Baritha began seeking out other exiled Force witches to join their new clan, which they called the Nightsisters. The Nightsisters explored the forbidden magic that Gethzerion could recall from The Book of Law, and through trial and error learned to master the dark arts of Dathomir. They fought periodic battles with the other clans of Dathomir, and whenever possible, they promised to sparee captives if they would forswear their old clan and join the Nightsisters. In some cases, other Force witches tried to use their own dark magic agaist them. While they enjoyed a certain amount of success, their brush with the dark side of the Force pulled them down the same evil path that Gethzerion and Baritha followed therefore becoming a Nightsister. Even Gathzerion's surviving sister, Baruka, foolishly surrendered herself to the Nightsisters, hoping to turn Gethzerion away from the dark side but only to be corrupted herself. The ranks of the Nightsisters swelled, while the ranks of the tradional Force witches dwindled. Though already strong, the Nightsisters became even stronger when Imperial ships arrived on Dathomir to recreate the old prison colony. Gethzerion approached the Imperial commander and offered the serices of her clan to control prisoners. He was not entirely sure why she made the offer, but the commander readily accpeter her offer. Gethzerion and her dark compatriots becaem a familiar sight to the Imperial compound, and no one thought to question why they were so curious abou the workings of the short-range shuttles berthed at the base. But the Emperor, who sensed Gethzerion's power through the Force, realized that once Gethzerion mastered the controls of a shuttle, she could reach the orbiting docking facility, and from there spread her influence to the rest of the galaxy, one day perhaps even challenging him. The Emperor ordered the orbiting dock destroyed, abandoning the Imperial forces of the penal colony to Gethzerion and the Nightsisters. Ships were assigned to periodically visit the planet and make orbital scans to ensure that the Nightsisters were still confined to Dathomir, but were given strict orders never to land This state of affairs continued for many years, until the death of the Emperor. Imperial Commander Zsinj, now a power-hungry warlord, returned to Dathomir pursuing the smuggler turned war hero Han Sol, who had kidnapped Liea Organa to preven her from marring the Hapan ambassador Prince Isolder. Learning of Solo's presence on Dathomir - and Zsinj's interest in him - Gethzerion offered her services in capturing the smuggler. If Zsinj would in turn give her a hyperspace capable transport. Zsij reluctantly agreed, but their mutual plans were thwarted when Organa's brother, the new Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker, arrived on Dathomir with Prince Isolder and helped the Force witches of the Singing Mountain Clan defeat the numerically superior Nightsisters, At the control of Solo's ship. Luke destroyed Gethzerion's transport before she could escape into hyperspace, thus ending the threat of Gethzerion and her dark side followers.. keeping them on Dathomir Latest activity Category:Browse